Another Day, Another Life
by Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi
Summary: It's another Serena/Darien fics That I think you'll love! Chapter 2 is up!!! Sorry for such a big delay!!! Any way, please review and give me your opinions!!!! Bye Bye^_^
1. Late for School

Another Day, Another Life  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I own nothing!!! There, I said it!!! Now leave me alone!!!  
  
A/N: I am obsessed w/ SM!!! Just so that we make that clear!!! Nothing in this fic is accurate as far as the actual story line goes! I just had to fill in places in my ficcy!!! It kind-of goes along w/ the story!!! I know very little about the outers, so this fic is only placed during the ruling of Queen Beryl!!! Any way..... On with the Story! I've always wanted to say that!!! Okay, No more jokes!!!  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep............The alarm clock sounds for the twentieth (A/N: I know it's a huge exageration, but it is my fic, so deal w/ it!!!) time as Serena Tsukino silently sleep with her everyday meatball hairstyle. Beep Beep Beep Beep......... This time Serena hears it. She reaches over for the alarm clock, picks it up, and throws it back down on the floor. She simply rolls over and returns to her peaceful slumber. Serena shot up in her bed like a bullet out of a gun, just realizing the time that she had seen. She quickly grabbed for her clock, but not without falling out of bed to reach it. As she looked at the clock, her eyes grew wide with shock.  
"OH SHIT!!!!"Serena screamed loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear her. They all sweatdrop.  
"You win again, honey."Said Mr. Tsukino as he held out a $10 bill to his wife.  
"I always do!" she replied as she bend down and kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek, "I'll tell you what, you keep your money, but I want you free for tonight!"  
"Whatever you say, Sugar Muffin!" he smiled at her seductively.  
"GROOOOOSSS!!!" Serena half whined, half screamed from falling down the steps. "Can't you guys get a room or wait til I'm gone to talk about your 'personal' lives? I really don't need to hear about that stuff! you guys could be a bad influence! Who knows what you could be influencing on me!" she smiled mischeiviosly. Her parents exchanged glances and ralized that Serena had won that battle. They just couldn't picture thier sweet little angel calling Darien all kinds of pet names and being a family! And besides, They didn't even like him! He was too good looking for Serena! They both remembered their high school years, when all of the cute guys were all double crossers and filthy cheaters. Who knows what this Darien could be like. Both parents sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, you win." Serena's Dad was the first to admit it.  
"Thank you" Serena replied." Now that's over, Has any one seen my shoes?"  
*sweatdrops*  
"Did you check the closet?" her mother sighed  
"yes"replied Serena with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"Your room?"  
"Yes"she said with a little more agravation.  
"The living room?"  
"Yes! Mom can't you think of anywhere I HAVEN'T"she was cut off by her mother.  
"How about by the front door?"Mrs. Tsukino asked Serena as she went to a pot of coffee that was sitting on the counter.  
"Like I was saying before, ye....."she paused for a moment to think." I'll be right back!"she smiled and left the room. She ran to the front door and found her shoes.  
"AHA!!! I've found you, you evil monsters!"Serena shouted. She sat down and put on her shoes.  
"She plays way too many video games!"Mr. Tsukino said from in the kitchen.  
"Bye Mom! See ya after school!" Serena grabbed her bag.  
"WAIT!!! You forgot your *front door slams*.....Lunch"said Mrs. Tsukino. She sighed and turned toward her husband."Now where were we?"  
  
***Back with Serena....  
  
Serena yawned as she walked down the sidwalk toward school. She was so busy trying not to be late that she wasn'twatching where she was going. All of a sudden, she bumped into a very tall person. Her bag got torn and her book and papers were scattered all over the place.  
"Hey Baby, why don't you watch where you're going?" said a sweet, soothing voice from in front of her. She stuggled to gather her papers before they blew away in the wind.  
"For one thing, asshole, I'm not your baby and I,"she was cut off as she looked up and realized who she was talking to. She was looking at her very own boyfriend......Darien.  
"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry Darien! I had no idea that was you! Please don't be mad! Why are you not in College or where ever it is you usually go on a school day?" Serena said so fast that her mouth was moving 100 miles an hour (A/N:Exageration. Sorry ^_^!!!).  
"Well, I knew that you'd be late so I waited for you. As far as that accident goes, don't worry about it. It's nice to know that you don't let people push you around." Darien said sweetly. He bent down and started to help her pick up her books.  
"Am I that damn pridictable?" Serena asked. Her voice got a little tense all of a sudden.  
"Why do you say that?"Darien asked obviously confused.  
"My parents make bets on when I wake up in the morning and now my boyfriend waits for me! So I have any reason not to be pissed?!" Serena explained to Darien as they picked up the last of the scattered books and papers. They both stood up and she tossed her bag over her shoulder.  
"Well," Darien said seductivly,"you are with me!"he slowly crept his arms around Serena and held her in a long, passionate kiss. Serena was the first to break the kiss after realizing that she was even more late for school. She had to force herself away from his tender lips.  
"Okay, Sweety, as much as I would like to stay like this forever and ever, I am now REALLY late for school!" Serena said. It just killed her to break from him like that. She absolutly adored the way his lips tasted and how they felt on her moist lips. She felt really bad about breaking from him like that, so she turned around and began walking again. Darien followed after her, trying to keep up with her fast pace.  
"Well...Um...That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Darien began to pant from trying to keep up with her.  
"What do you mean?" Serena stopped abruptly and turned to face Darien who was looking at her with kind and gentle eyes.  
"Well, you've been so busy with finalsand all, and I just thought that maybe you'd like to play hooky for a change and come over to my place."Darien said. Serena stared at him in amazment. She couldn't believe that he actually asked her to play hooky instead of study more. He looked at her with puppy eyes "Pwease?"he pleaded. He kept on staring at Serena with those puppy eyes. How could she resist?  
"Oh,"she whined,"I hate it when you do that!"  
"Do what?" he asked teasingly.  
"Give me those damn eyes! I guess I could take a day to relax at your apartment.!"Serena finally agreed. Besides, who wouldn't want to skip school and go to Darien's apartment? Darien put on an excited face.  
"Who says you're gonna relax? You're gonna work for your stay!" he teased her as he swooped down and picked her up in his arms as she squeeled from surprise. He stared into her eyes. They were passiionate and seductive.  
"Is that a threat or a promise, Mr.?" She played along with his tease. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his ocean blue eyes.  
"Whatever you want it to be."Darien replied and with Serena in his strong arms. Serena giggled with pleasure from his seductive reply. They turned and walked down the sidewalk toward Darien's apartment.  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
A/N: So what did ya tink of me story so far? Review and let me know so that I can update it if I know that you like it! Pwease review for me!!! I could really use the encouragement^__^ !!! Just so every one knows it might take me awhile to update 'cause I add a lot of stuff to the rough draft. I also have some other stories that I'm writing and if this one does really well, then I might put some other fics on the net! If you have any good ideas for me, send it to me at: lollygurl22@yahoo.com Thanx for reading this!!!! Pwease Pwease PWEASE review for me! 


	2. phone calls and bathroom quarrels

Another Day, Another Life  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE it!!!! I HATE it!!!! I HATE it!!!! I want to own something!!!  
  
A/N: sorry about the delay!!!! I had to get on a plane and go on vacation!!! I just want to thank all of my reviewers for taking their times to review for poor lil' old me!!!! I'm really sorry for those of you who didn't think this story was that great! I guess I forgot to say that the characters are a little out of character!!! I realize that Darien isn't really like that, but I had to find some way to get this story going!!! Don't worry! It gets better!!! Enough with the chitchat!!! Lets continue our story!!!  
  
***Chapter 2***  
  
***Early the next morning-  
  
Serena was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. At first she didn't realize where she was and then she noticed pictures of herself all over the place and realized that she was at Darien's apartment (A/N: DUH!!! Like you didn't know that!!!) She turned around only to see a half naked Darien asleep right next to her. She smiled at how he looked just like a child when he slept. She then remembered that she forgot to call her mother and make up some excuse for not coming home.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Serena screamed awakening Darien from his peaceful slumber. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock on the bedside table and realized that it was only 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday. Serena jumped up and immediately started searching for the phone.  
  
"Damn it, Serena! Don't you sleep in on the weekend? You seem to do a lovely job of it on the school days!" Darien said groggily as he dropped his clock on the floor, laid back down, and pulled his pillow over his face.  
  
"Not when I never called my parents to tell them that I wasn't coming home!" Serena was obviously really pissed off. "Now shut the fuck up while I call my mom!"  
  
Once she found the phone that was under her bra, Serena sat down on the bed as Darien sat up and crawled across the bed to over where she was sitting. He put his arms around her and started kissing her neck passionately.  
  
"So what is your excuse this time?" Darien whispered softly into her ear. Serena sat still for a minute as if she were thinking. Finally coming to a conclusion, she said, "I'll just tell her that the girls had a party at Mina's place!"  
  
"And she'll actually believe you?" Darien asked as he took a break from kissing her neck.  
  
"To Mommy and Daddy I'm a little Angel, they'll believe any thing I say!" Serena said in a "Matter-of-factly" sort of tone. Darien laid down on the bed. "If only they would have seen you last night! I don't think that they would call you their little Angel any more!" Darien said teasingly. Serena picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at him causing him to fall backward on the bed. "Shut up!" Serena giggled. She dialed the number into the telephone and let it ring. After it ringed about two times, Serena began to speak to the person on the other line.  
  
"Hi Sammy! Is mommy home? (pause) okay! Thanks! (Pause) Hi Mommy! (pause) Yes, I'm fine! (pause) No I didn't get raped! (Darien tried to suppress a laugh as there was another pause and Serena gave him that look that told him to be quiet or else) No Mom, I wasn't abducted by aliens! (Darien sniggered) Well, I was sort-of kidnapped! No Mom! Will you just hold on for a few seconds and let me explain! (pause) Mom! Shut up! My friends kidnapped me to go to a party at Mina's place! (pause) No, it wasn't co ED! (pause) Okay! I love you too! (pause) okay Bye!" Serena hung up the phone and Darien burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow! She sure is paranoid!" Said Darien in between his uncontrollable laughs.  
  
"Tell me about it! And just think, I have to live with that shit!" said Serena, "Well, time to call Mina and have her cover for me!" Serena picked up the phone again and began dialing Mina's phone number.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the bathroom! I really have to take a piss! And then I'm dying to get something to eat!" Darien said as he got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, I'll come into the kitchen when I'm done!" Serena said and Darien waved his hand in acknowledgment. Serena put the phone up to ear and waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other line. When someone answered, she began speaking.  
  
"Hi, is Mina there? (pause) Stop calling me that RAYE! I get enough from my Darien! I really don't need it from you too! (pause) It's okay, I know that you're only joking! (pause) RAYE!!! Let me talk to Mina!(pause) How can she still be sleeping?! (pause) Oh! So every one stayed there anyway? (pause) Cool! Will you just tell Mina to cover for me when she wakes up? (pause) Thanks Raye! (pause) ok, bye!" Serena hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom. Darien was still in there brushing his teeth.  
  
Serena leaned on the doorway and spoke "I thought that you just had to pee!" Darien jumped from being frightened by her very quiet approach. He spit out a mouthful of toothpaste before he spoke.  
  
"Well, I lied." He rinsed his toothbrush and put it into a holder that was above the sink. He then walked to the other side of the bathroom and wiped his mouth on a towel that was hanging on a rod.  
  
"Well, I have to pee now! So get your ass out of the damn bathroom!" Serena was getting irritated by this time.  
  
"Why? You don't have any thing I haven't seen before!" retorted Darien. He stood in front of her leaning on a wall.  
  
"Come on Darien! I really gotta pee!" Serena pleaded. Darien kissed her on the cheek and left. Darien went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Serena got out of the bathroom, they decided that they would go to the arcade for a couple of shakes. Serena got dressed and they both walked out the door together.  
  
A/N: There! Sorry about the HUGE delay! I've been REALLY busy all summer! I haven't really had the chance to update! Well, I hope you liked it! Please review it for me so that I know what you think! Thanks to all of those readers who have reviewed for me! I really appreciate it! Well, hopefully I'll get more done when school starts! Don't lose faith in me! Oh yeah, sorry for changing my pen name! I just had to do it! So. Any way, Until next time, Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi ^_^ 


End file.
